The Night the Lights Went Out
by maddielu
Summary: It was a normal evening in Godric's Hollow when a young couple made a terrible, terrible mistake. A little piece on the Potters' last tranquil moments.


A/N: Hello, all. This was a title challenge from fictionalley.org, and here's the result. Not the attack on the Potters, but a one-shot about the night thereof, before the Fidelus charm is thrown off. Enjoy :).   
  
Disclaimer: I do not, in any way, shape or form, own the _Harry Potter_ universe, only the plot.

* * *

**The Night the Lights Went Out**

Halloween of 1981 was just like every other Halloween in Godric's Hollow– quiet. If anyone was celebrating, they did so in quiet, indoors. Even then the carousers were few, though some would buy their children liberal amounts of sweets to subdue them.

Things were a bit different at 26 Clam Street, where Halloween was being celebrated on a slightly louder level. That aside, there was little furniture in their home after the first month, for most of it was still in storage; several unpacked boxes sat in the formal living room, intact. After all, they didn't plan to be there that long, so what was the use of unpacking?

That night they were having a little Halloween gathering with a few trusted friends. Most had left before three of the guests and the residents remained.

It was about ten o'clock by that point. Five friends sat around a kitchen table, with a struggling toddler in Lily's lap.

"No, Harry, you've had enough for one day," she said sternly, glancing hopefully at the clock on the wall. "It's past your bedtime, anyway."

"Candy," he whined, as he had been doing for the past hour. Out of all the word he could've learned, that one seeped into his limited vocabulary. Deciding to try his father, he held out his hand insistently. James smiled sympathetically.

"Sorry, little man. Mum says you've had enough."

"That's right," she said in final, standing up with him in her arms. "In fact, it's time for bed. Say goodnight to Daddy."

After bidding everyone else a goodnight Harry whimpered in protest as his mother carried him off to his room, leaving the Marauders at the table. James watched them go. Sirius smirked.

"A tender moment," he said, sighing airily.

"What dreams are made of," added Remus. Peter gave a short chuckle.

James turned back to them, an expression of mock annoyance on his face. "You're just _jealous_," he said loftily, taking a sip from his cup.

"Nah, you know I'm not a family man," replied Sirius. "I'm not cut out for that."

"Hmm. Maybe I should reassign a godfather," James joked.

"Why? I can be here for birthdays and holidays, no worries there." He took a swig from his own cup, and they all sat in a comfortable silence for a few moments. After a while, Remus checked his watch, eyebrows raising in response.

"Well, I guess I should be going," he said, rising from his seat. "I have to work in the morning."

"Alright then," said James with a small smile. "I'll see you later."

"Yeah." Remus gave him a mild clap on the shoulder. "Take care."

With that, he exited the room. The three of them left listened until they heard the door open and shut.

"So when does Dumbledore get here?" said Sirius, putting his drink aside.

"Not much longer," said James. He looked back and forth between the other two. "Sure you want to do this?"

"I am," said Sirius resolutely. "You know I'm the first one he'd come after – no offence, Peter."

"None taken," said Peter absently, taking a big gulp from his glass.

"And I don't want to take any chances," Sirius continued. "Nothing's for certain." A short pause. "What was wrong with Remus again? You think he's a spy?"

"I think he's vulnerable," clarified James.

"That's not his fault, though."

"I know, but…either way, he has motive. How society thinks of his kind…."

"His kind?" questioned Sirius. "He's still human. And he's still your friend."

James sighed heavily. "I know. But nothing's for certain."

Sirius looked at him darkly for a moment, then nodding towards Peter. "You haven't said anything lately. What do you think?"

Peter, who had been staring rather emptily into space, seemed to wake up from a daydream. "About switching?"

"No, the draperies."

Ignoring the sarcasm, Peter simply shrugged. "If it's in James's best interest, I'll do it."

"So it's settled," said James conclusively.

Suddenly, there was a small _pop_ from just outside. There was a mild lurch in the house. All three of them turned to see another enter the house through the back door, his great white beard tucked into his belt. He looked up at them with what they thought was an overly cheerful smile.

"Good evening, everybody," he said in greeting, taking a seat at the table. "Are we ready to make those changes?"

"Yes, professor," said Sirius automatically. Dumbledore grinned amiably.

"There's no need for such formalities anymore, Sirius. Please, refer to me by name from now on. Well, in any case, let's get to the task at hand, shall we? After all," he said, pulling out his wand, "the sooner we finish, the sooner we can all return to our festivities. Okay, you will feel a light-headed sensation, Peter, you might want to get accustomed to it…."

The process was relatively quick; within ten or fifteen minutes, Dumbledore had gone the way he came, then Peter, then Sirius. Once all the guests had gone, James, feeling a bit lighter despite his drowsiness, went upstairs to check on his wife and child.

He found them both in Harry's room. The only standing pieces of furniture were a crib, a changing table, and a rocking chair where Lily and Harry had fallen asleep. James smiled. _Tender moment_, he thought in the back of his mind. Reluctantly he shook Lily, who woke with a start and looked surprised to see the young boy still resting on her chest.

"Oops," she murmured, getting up to place him in his crib. "I was putting him to sleep, and I put myself to sleep in the process…." She lingered over it, peering fondly at her sleeping child. "I suppose everyone has left?"

"Yep," said James, walking up to stand beside her. "Dumbledore came by and we switched secret keepers…."

"To Peter," she finished quietly. "Why couldn't we stick with Sirius?"

"We both know he's the first one Voldemort would go after. I think Peter would be the last."

"Well, in that case, we could've just used Dumbledore. I doubt Voldemort would go after him at all."

"The Longbottoms got there first, remember?"

She nodded slightly, still looking down at Harry. "We need to get him a bed soon, you know."

"What's the matter with the crib? He still fits."

Lily gave him a look. "He'll grow out of it before too long. He needs a real bed."

"How will we get it for him? We can't really leave, we're in a bit of a predicament."

"Well, we can send someone else to do it. That's how we've been getting everything else."

"True."

There was a short silence as they continued to watch over their son, in an untroubled slumber. But James and Lily felt an abrupt change in the air. They glanced at each other uncertainly.

"Did you feel that?"

James looked towards the window by the bed, which was open. There were no storms, no rain, no wind. What he did see only confused him. Something wasn't right. Perhaps he was going mad. With a glance at his wife, he hoped so.

"Do those houses seem to be getting bigger to you, Lily?"

They felt a familiar lurch, though it was larger than usual. His words were the last before the lights went out that night, for the last time.

* * *

A/N: Well, I hoped you liked it. By the way, did you know that _clam_ is Latin for _in secret_? Just so you didn't think I randomly named their street after a shellfish. Anyway, comments are much appreciated. Until next time .   



End file.
